


a kind of feeling

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Angst, Anxious feelings, Friendship, Gen, Pizza, Sharing a Meal, Team as Family, Worry, a bad feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: There’s a foreboding in the air, two Hawkeyes take to the rooftop for a meal and some bonding.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	a kind of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks challenge #322: roof

The feeling of foreboding had been building over the past several days. It started as a slight tightening in her chest and vague nervousness in her gut. Slowly, her muscles had been getting tenser, and her daily yoga routine was barely cutting it. Kate had no powers, she wasn’t psychic or anything like that. She’d just been doing this superhero gig for a long time now and she could piece together the signs. Something was coming. Something bad.

Kate went up to the roof to get a better handle on things. She needed a better view of the bigger picture; a different perspective. Also, rooftops and Hawkeyes were kind of a thing.  
She looked out at the city. Her city. She may not have been born on the West Coast but it had claimed her heart along the way. She belonged here now and she was going to do her best to protect it. She just wished she knew what was coming so she’d be better prepared to do so.

Familiar footsteps let her know Clint was behind her. He moved deliberately, so he wouldn’t surprise her. Kate turned. In one hand he held a pizza box with a grease-laden paper bag balanced on top, and in the other hand, he was holding one of those cardboard cupholders with two takeout cups of what she hoped was coffee. It smelled like coffee. She smiled and her stomach growled. She suddenly remembered that she’d skipped dinner and probably lunch too. Had she eaten at all today? She shook her head. She wasn’t even sure anymore.

Clint had a half-smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He felt it too, didn’t he? “Something’s wrong.” She didn’t mean to say it out loud, but now there it was.

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling it for a couple of days now - don’t know what it is but it feels like an itch under my skin.”

The fact that Clint felt it too made her relax just a notch. She helped him put the food down on the makeshift table they kept up there. “Is that coffee I smell?” Kate asked.

“Of course.” Clint handed her one of the cups. “I thought you could use some fuel - and sustenance. I think we both skipped dinner.”

“And lunch,” Kate said.

Clint laughed. “You too?”

Kate tried to get a peek into the bag. “What’d ya get?”

Clint pulled the bag away from her and started unpacking it.  
“There’s pizza of course - pepperoni. Also, fries, a double order of breadsticks, and some baklava from the little shop on the corner you like.”

“Mmm-“ Kate grabbed a few fries and stuffed them in her mouth. “What’s that?” She pointed to a little plastic container he’d set off to the side.

“Salad - just in case.”

“In case of what, a salad emergency?”

Clint shrugged. “I don’t know, just in case one of us gets a hankering for something healthy, I guess.”

“Pizza’s healthy.” Kate lifted the lid on the box. Steam rose up and she smiled as the scent of cheese and pepperoni filled her nostrils.

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it, Hawkeye. We can save the salad for Gwen or someone.”

Kate gave him a look. “Gwen and salad?”

“Okay, probably not. The kid practically lives on sugar - Quentin too for that matter. Maybe America?”

Kate picked up the container of salad and shook it. “Unlikely.” America would eat salad but she usually preferred it to be more substantial. This salad was kind of sad-looking with mostly iceberg lettuce, one soggy tomato wedge, and a single slice of cucumber.

“Jeff?” Clint tried.

Kate put the salad down and shrugged. The little land shark would probably eat anything, including plastic containers that just happened to contain leaves. “Maybe?”

Clint pushed the salad to the side and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Kate concentrated on filling herself up with grub and pushed the foreboding feeling to the back of her mind. The food was good. There was even garlic butter dipping sauce for the breadsticks that she also dipped her pizza crust in. “So good,” she moaned. She resisted the urge to lick her fingers and grabbed a napkin instead. “Messy, but good.”

When the food was gone they pushed the empty containers aside and sat on the table. It was a sturdy table. The sun was starting to set and the colors in the sky were amazing.“Beautiful,” she mused.

“Yeah, not too shabby. I think I’m finally starting to get acclimated to this west coast living - again.”

“Does that mean you’re sticking around?” Kate really wanted him to stick around, but sometimes he got called away elsewhere and she was left to deal with this circus they called a team on her own.

Clint nodded and Kate felt a wave of relief wash over her.“Good, I need you here.”

“You don’t need me, Kate. You’re doing great. You're a way better leader than I am.” Clint bumped her shoulder with his.

She leaned into him, appreciating his words but needing him around all the same. “Something’s coming.”

“Yeah, I know.” Clint sounded a little gloomy.

“What if The Avengers call you away again?” Kate didn’t want to face whatever was coming without him.

“Not gonna happen - told Cap I needed to stick around LA for a while so I can keep an eye on Quire.”

Kate laughed. “That worked?”

“Let’s just say Steve’s not unfamiliar with the kid’s past.”

“Oh yeah, that.” Kate tried not to think too much about Quentin’s checkered history. She needed him on the team too much. Besides everyone had a past. Right?

“So, you’re staying?” Kate needed to make sure.

“Yup, looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” Kate said softly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the sun go down.


End file.
